Two for the Price of One
by Warfang
Summary: An orphanage run by Sarah and Toby falls into Jareth's possession when the psychiatrist wishes them both to him. First story for this domain. Any reviews welcomed. And anonymous reviews are now enabled.
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth- I do not own.

A/N: Doing two stories at the same time may not be smart, but this will strangle me if I do not get it onto a computer. The Crying Tree has no hard copy form aside from the plot, so this will hopefully be written down in case of deletion. Rambling's over.

Title: Two for the Price of One

Gardens surround the sides and back of a large manor. Flower beds and gravel paths adorn the front lane, meandering hadges filling the sides. In the back, clumps of trees make great places for climbing. Heading through the front and ignoring the gravel path is a young man, early twenties. He is wearing modern clothes that have the feel of personal fashion, the hugging long sleeve shirt covered by a loose t-shirt and cargo shorts. Oddly, he is without shoes.

Toby crashed through the garden. At Dusk, the orphanage, the grounds were vibrant with life for and from the teenager only orphanage. To bad he couldn't enjoy it now.

He knew Mark was trouble the first time the man had appeared. The feeling was mutual, both loathing the other for how they reached out to the teenagers. Toby had a natural commandment of their attantion. Mark forced them into hour long sessions where he went through what he called problems, and if or when they wanted to talk, they had to make an appointment. Toby was furious at Mark for not respecting Sarah, and continuing to harras her. And now, the man had lured her off where Toby could not watch him.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Toby was really starting to annoy the goblins that sat in the pine trees above the trio. He was really searching for Mark, a psychiatrist who made his advances known to Sarah, and she in turn gave him a resounding 'No'. But he persisted. He found out about her love for fairy tales. How she incorporated the morals and showed them the original stories, often not omitting death or bloodshed. "Fairy tales are not fantasies." She would whisper. Oh, how true Toby wanted that to be when he heard Mark scream "Right NOW!" through the roar of fury. He sprinted across the small glade to grab Sarah…and got a fistful of cloak.

"Well, he did say 'I wish the goblins would take you and your freak brother away right now' so," linking an arm around Toby's shoulders, and a possessive grip on Sarah's waist, Jareth pulled them both Underground. For the meantime, his goblins would harass Dr. Mark for his treatment of his friends. Well, Toby was a friend. Sarah certainly hadn't been jumping for boyfriends.

Dawn bloomed over the town, lighting up what was left of Dr. Marks' house, and where an empty lot bordered onto the forest. Strange, there seemed to be gardens left to ruin near the sides and back of where a manor may have been once. But nothing had ever been built there, the ground was unstable. Nodding, the villagers turned back to their work.

* * *

Sarah paced back and forth. In all her thirty-two years, she and Toby had kept Fairytales alive. She had the talent of a wonderful Storyteller, breathing beauty and life back into the Folk. But at age fifteen, she barely owned herself. Jareth may even have manipulated the situation into being just that. But that was then, now she was older, and had true obligations, scratch that, responsibilities. Now, she, her brother, and all of their possessions and charges were Underground and Jareth had called a council.

_What does a council solve? What to do with all of us?_

Toby had gone to the teenagers. Their ages were from fourteen to turning eighteen in one week. Still, the blend of boys and girls still needed company, waking up to goblins._ I hope they remembered their manners._ Voices were raised to a pitch Sarah could hear through the oaken doors.

"He knew Sarah believed, and that's why he believed, but he did not believe personally, so there is no reason to extend the Challenge to him. Also, he does not have the power I gave to Sarah."

Faint murmurings, then the door opened. Toby always told Sarah her face was an open book when she wasn't acting.

A/N: Cliffy! First time I publish a fanfic in this domain, and I leave the next chapter wide open! Reviews are welcomed. Slightly redundant, but clarification was asked for. I'll deal with tense later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth.

The room Sarah was in had been built in front of the council chamber, with two windows opposite the door leading into the actual council. Another door to her right led to a spiral staircase that stopped for a sizeable landing. And kicking up a fuss were two teenagers and Toby. Sarah was not above using Toby as an excuse to ignore the departing council. And the excuse to hurry would be two siblings, a pair of girls. Elizabeth, Lisa for short, twisted sharply and threw Toby, who landed on his feet with a distinctive "All those hours of training decide to pay off now?"

Sarah stopped walking over. "Gibber, jabber, jock, what happened to your clock?"

"Aunty Sarah, we are not running amok!"

"Uncle Toby said stay, but we go to play, and he say 'Nay'!"

"You may be a pair of books," Sarah sighed, "but go to the windows and take a look."

Lisa and Amy never told exactly what happened to them, but the shock had been enough that rhyming was the only way they could talk. It was similar to twins who would finish the other's sentence. Sarah only cared about getting them to communicate. She could help them heal later, before they had to face the world. But now, she had no idea what they would be facing.

Lisa cart-wheeled over and Amy did an improvised hop-scotch on the rug. Toby stalked over to Sarah, who was quite aware of what the council's –and Jareth's- impression of the girls must be.

"Did they plan this?" Toby stood by Sarah, a half-glance to the council who were in pairs, appearing to be in conversation.

"Where they awake when you went down there?"

Toby's silence was an affirmative. Sarah watched the red heads make sense of half-shapes, the red hair protecting them from wary Folk. Amy explained that soon, when the Folk were ready, the red hair would leave their vision alone. Why, those people with Aunty were clear enough.

Something with a white shirt, red-lined midnight blue cloak and platinum blond hair stationed himself on Sarah's other side. "Are all the children so….traumatized or dramatic?"

Toby snorted.

"The orphanage is capable of three hundred children. However, Toby and I relate best to teenagers, and we currently had only thirty in the orphanage."

"We are more of an intermediate step of readjusting to supporting oneself. Nearly all of the kids with us have a zero chance of being adopted. For various reasons."

Jareth nodded. Turning, he addressed the council. "Thank you for siding with me. Your transports are over there. My entourage will show you out, as Sarah must be desperate for an explanation." Sarah blinked when he gestured to the wall. Speaking for her she let slide, but either the courtiers ignored her, followed customs of no talking until introduced, or simply would not embarrass her in her….state of dress. Girls in pants must be new to them. Sarah blinked again when they headed for the wall, and disappeared a few feet in front of it. _Oh, duh, it's a gilded archway. Nobles wouldn't broadcast their movements. The Folk may or may not_ she sneaked a glance at Jareth. Toby had moved to the window, telling Lisa and Amy that they should head back to tell the rest that Sarah is safe…._have changed…._Sarah caught herself openly staring at Jareth, who was staring right back, a look of 'what does she see?' from his poised stance.

Sarah doubled over laughing. She never thought of herself as hysterical, but she had to sit down and assume a meditative position before she could breathe. When Sarah raised her head again, she said, "Please tell me in detail what will happen after I get some sleep." She promptly fell within herself, heading to the one place she could fall asleep.

Slumping on the plush rug with no explanation would have ticked her off on a good day, but Toby could explain her antics. She had not slept since last night, and it now bordered three days. If Lisa and Amy were alarmed, they knew better than to show it. They knew where to find her.

Sarah gazed out across the mountaintop. She was aware that Jareth had carried her to a room, and set her in a bed. He only bothered to take off her socks and shoes, drawing the covers up over her. But she was so deep into her 'sleep' that she had come to visit the ranges. One can find a center within themselves, and Sarah was startled to find that she had several. Then again, she wasn't just human. She did have her Stories.

"The ranges again, Sar?" Sarah sighed.

"I honestly have no idea what is going to happen. Thirty–two people, three cats, and a dog are now Underground. Before Jareth wows me with his solution, how are the rest CD?"

CD made a point to rearrange his blue skirt as he sat down. All Sarah and he cared about was if cross-dressing could calm him down, he was allowed.

CD launched into a talkative mode, waving his arms around, the poet shirt billowing, accenting his rather femimine figure, filling her in on how the kids were bored. Toby had given lessons after Lisa and Amy returned, and Kate had promised not to curse anyone. Yet.

Sarah smiled. Things could have gone a lot worse.

"It's been three hours since I found out I needed to sleep. Go on back, I'll leave soon." Nodding, he vanished. Sarah began the process of gradually waking, the mountain range fading, than darkness, than her eyelids, the soft, steady breathing to her right.

_Okay, here goes…_Sarah sat up. Turning to Jareth she inquired, "Is now a good time to talk?" Not the best opening statement (she had tried this on teenagers and found waiting to be her trump card) Jareth replied, "Any other quirks I should know about?"

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! I'm sorry I couldn't reply personally to each and everyone of yours, turns out I thought had delivered one review, and instead dropped about ten to me. In the same email. So happy. Cliffy again- oh, wait. I can open tabs and thank you all by name. So thank you to notwritten, Sinario, hazlgrnLizzy, and Poisoned Injun Rose. If I have already replied-oh well. Black Ice Phoenix Wolf says I have a short term memory. Wolf will kill me for this, and I erased It. I can find other ways to bug Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

Toby stepped out of the shower.

"Has anyone seen where I put that other towel?" He yelled, holding one firmly around his waist. "I need it to dry my hair!"

"Is he aware of the effects he has on the children? Or is it a healthy dose of narcissism?" Up a couple floors, and over a wing, Jareth and Sarah watched Toby as he twisted, looking for the teenage culprit who made it a ritual to harass him.

"He figured it out after the pool incident." Jareth gave Sarah a quizzical look. "Two girls in bikinis accosted him while he was serving drinks after saving a kid from drowning. They wanted to know who he liked more. The simple, innocent 'I don't understand you face' clued them in to his unawareness that he wasn't a kid." She chuckled. "They blame me for brainwashing him."

Sarah reclined in the bed, feeling full after a hot meal she hadn't prepared. The room was circular, and Sarah was starting to wonder which wing the square rooms where kept in. The simple bed was big enough for Sarah, two teens, and Toby. Jareth sat to her right in an armchair, which seemed to faintly change color. Sarah couldn't see much else, and assumed that it must be dark out.

Jareth was firm about the manor staying where it was, but all other living creatures had to find a home.

"They all have unique abilities, and a certain drawback, it seems. You, of course, will hold the position of mediator. Toby, well," he glanced at the crystal where Toby finally found a clean towel to dry his hair, and then realized he needed to find his clean clothes. Jareth allowed the crystal to vanish, the magic falling back into him. "He an assist in arranging living quarters, but," he raised a hand, "the both of you will be living here."

"I'd argue with that, but I suspect you have a very good reason for it." Silence fell.

"Is that ass to the master plan, and deal with details as they come?" Jareth nodded.

"All right then. My turn to flatten you with information. Uhm, you might want to have this written down." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Surely anything you can remember, I can."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "All right, let's cover allergies, who hates who, their reason for hatred, who gets along, the chronic liars, the 'drawbacks' as you call them, and faces to names. Oh, and which subjects are touchy enough to start a fit." Sarah smiled at him. _I've known these kids longer than you._

"We could be here until sundown with court etiquette alone. Let's get started then."

Three more days passed. The copier stored in the manor shortened processes that took weeks into a few hours. Toby was running around, meeting parents, and matching kids, explaining claustrophobia and agoraphobia among other attributes. Sarah was sun up to moonrise, meeting between kids, reminding them they could always reach her, and what their life would be like now. The goblins noted the quality and quantity of everything within the manor, and the kids began settling in with parents.

Kate was gone almost immediately, whisked off to a witch's school by an old friend of Jareth's.

Lisa and Amy were touring the Labyrinth in a theatrical troupe.

CD had stints in fine art and fashion design, keeping himself in 'good' company where the court was concerned.

The rest of the kids…Sarah confessed to Jareth that she was glad they were with loving families, but it was still tearing to see them go.

"Well, you were fifteen and handled yourself against me. I am considered a dangerous and powerful man; I can guarantee you the safety of those children."

Sarah leaned against him. The view out of the balcony was stunning. Goblins may not be the cleanest, but that was a matter of perspective. What looked like a mess to one may have everything in its own spot to another.

The buildings were isolated, until one got to the marketplace, and streets wove in and out, but there were no unbricked portions.

One could also say that about Sarah's wardrobe. She kept switching between dresses and pants with t-shirts, to the point where he presence was required to know it was her, Jareth had a vague feeling it may have been patterned to who she was meeting, and that her ability to aurally not be there would give him a nasty surprise someday.

She certainly had grown. When the eighteen year old (Ronald, yes) had misgivings, Sarah told him that Jareth was something of a best friend and a gentleman. "T have yet to see my friends, okay?"

Well. She certainly hadn't been asking him when she could see them.

"Sarah?"

"Hmmm?"

"When would you like to see your friends?"

"I thought they died."

Jareth blinked.

"Oh, you mean Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus? Soon as possible. ASAP. Lisa and Amy said something about a dwarf colony in their letter, but then someone rigged the manor's plumbing and I forgot about it."

"Ah. I bid you good night then. I'll arrange for them to have word you are here first thing tomorrow."

"I'm not sleepy."

"You just gave me a lecture, not a 'yes, please and thank you.' I say that is a sign for bed."

"Alright." She must've forgotten he was an owl, for from behind the closed door he heard, "I haven't been here four days and he knows me better than I do myself. He may be even as good as Toby."

Smiling, Jareth jumped from her balcony up to his. Turning, he waved his hand. Now Sarah's balcony door could not be opened form the outside. For safety precautions.

* * *

"I don't get it, Sar."

"Yeah, you just go along with whatever. Don't tell me you've finally leaned to pick your fights, Sis."

"CD, Toby, will you listen?!" Sarah glowered at them. "Jareth is being nice and civil, I can repay common courtesy. I am not going to let the most fun I had when I was fifteen cloud my judgment. Sure, it was dangerous. Sure he was aggravating, threatened my friends and overall we did not get along, but he did treat Toby well, he did keep his word, and we are under his power, or rule. Yes, I am going to pick my fights. Is there anything else you two need to meet here for?"

"Yes, I am designing both of your clothes for an upcoming ball." CD grinned, pulling a small sewing kit from behind him. "Let's get started."

A/N: This took awhile to get onto paper and then onto a computer. No, I did not forget, I think I just had my first dose of writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, everyone! Every idea of where this story is going so far has been rejected, as I've either read it before or seems to already be a challenge. Plus, updates for all stories will become erratic as I bounce from house to house, and have an unreliable computer (except for typing). Plus, I left me story materials behind. Onto the Labyrinth!

Disclaimer: I hardly own my own mind, I do not own Labyrinth.

Sarah decided she really didn't want to know. She had put the billowy peach colored dress aside, and when she turned back around, it was a blue that went with her eyes and light complexion. The material wasn't starchy, but the weight of the cloth pulled it against her body. The sleeves ended before her elbows, with a slight v for the neckline. The material had a pull under her bosom, and showed off the hips in a conservative but flattering way. The embroidery help the skirt flair out so she wouldn't trip walking, and in the end, Sarah demanded sensible shoes, slight curling to her hair, and only lip gloss and eye-liner for make-up.

The ball was in two months! Of all the previous children, only CD, Lisa, Amy, and Kate had remained. The others wrote, but not consistently. Rolling her eyes, Sarah stored her dress in the wardrobe and headed out.

She was an unneeded mediator in search of another job.

Toby was aghast. CD had been making measurements when his cream and midnight blue suit became red and gold. After arranging living quarters, Toby threw himself headlong (first?) into the Labyrinth and it's customs. Nearly all creatures possessed magic, just not in either quantity or quality was it enough to bother training. The suit for the upcoming ball appeared to be altered by magic, though.

CD stared at Toby.

"Well, at least it draws attention to your hair."

His accentuation on the last word made it clear that this was not what he had wanted Toby to appear as.

"Anything against etiquette for me to wear lipstick?"

CD's face lit up.

"Highlighting your lips and hair...I can work with this."

CD whirled around to begin sorting through his medicine/make-up cabinet. Sarah had made headway on his confidence for living up to other's expectations. Now he wore poets shirts made to his fancy (todays had a double border white on navy blue) and pants that flared out as a skirt. Toby cleared his throat.

"Your pants are denim now."

"Noooo!"

* * *

Jareth had been reviewing a tax document. The new system paid his bills to keep the castle running, give the staff a steady pay, and breathing room for his citizens. Sarah really was a major help these past weeks.

Two polite knocks came from his study door. Calling out his permission, Jareth wondered if Sarah would notice the change. The floor to ceiling bookshelves had been shifted categorically, his desk faced the door, not the window, and the fireplace hadn't moved, but the two chairs and coffee table were inverted, facing towards the room as well. Nothing of its nature had shifted, though.

Sarah swept in, wearing sandals, long skirt, and a tank top. Jareth smacked himself mentally.

Sarah threw cursory glances around his room.

"My change was in the color of the dress for the ball. But if your entire surroundings were flipped around, I suppose it is centered around a magical or social status disturbance."

Jareth stood up.

"You were affected?"

"Not directly. It was the ball gown CD had made for me for the ball. My magic is the same, and Toby is fine too. But I can only speak for us Gift-wise."

"Where is he right now?"Jareth came around the desk, extending his arm for Sarah to hold as the coasted to the door.

"In his workroom, making adjustments to Toby's suit."

Jareth's boots clicked along the passageway, his brown leggings and red vest melting together with an off-white poet shirt. Sarah wondered if wearing gloves was habitual to him. She had never seen him without them.

Down the corridor where the four of them resided, Sarah remembered why she was looking for Jareth in the first place. "If it is not too much to ask, are there any other jobs I can take on? My role of moderator does not keep me on my toes as expected."

"I'll look into your area of expertise. Meanwhile, I have a library that needs organizing, categorizing, and dusting. That should keep you busy. Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

_Might as well take the plunge. She has to know._

"To be so informal with me in front of others will cause...rumors."

"Anything unwanted kind of rumors."

"At the moment. Many couples deploy such tactics until the relationship can survive court talk. You've heard CD talk, yes?"

_Urgh. I really think that after what court is, Jareth is a rather sweet, driven man who plays the villain to suit his purposes._

"Yeah. Don't want anyone thinking we're more than friends. And for now, I really just want to know you better. Ever hear the saying..."

"Love's a witch? Yes. And I would wait forever for you to be ready."

They stopped in front of CD's workroom. "Thank you for understanding. And it will only seem like forever."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Opening the door, Jareth realized two things.

Toby was dressed as a mythical creature, the red and gold resplendent in his hair and lips, the clothes barely- Jareth fixed the statement as Toby moved- doing a fine job of justice to his physique. The second was how much magic clung to CD.

_The courts will have a fit that I have two such as these in my courts and a fair Lady. I sense jealousy in my future..._

Knocking on the open door to announce his presence, Jareth stepped in, while Sarah immediately walked into the room.

"What happened? I mean, Toby looks great, so what's the problem?" CD stopped sniffling into the kerchief.

"My pants turned into denim. The soft flow is gone, and this material was a gift, there's not enough left to make another pair."

Sarah mouthed 'court related' to Jareth, who seemed to be intently focusing on something.

"The focus of the change must be a mishap in mixing potions, most likely Kate who has met us. The changes can be undone, but by those who want things original in their kingdoms, which is usually the extent of damage, but as Sarah and I were not strolling down a purple with green spots hallway, it was selective to us. Me, I can put the fireplace to sorts manually. To fix this, it's a simple case of Recall, a spell used to undo or clean magical residue. CD, could you focus on the cloth to being as was, and I'll take care of the rest."

To say that CD was overjoyed at having his pants back as they were would be an understatement.

"The Fey Queen gave this to me as gratitude for fixing a tear in her gown."

Jareth's eyebrows shot up.

"Very glad to be of service." Excusing themselves, Sarah and Jareth headed to the gardens. "Once they're done cleaning, they can join us for lunch." Sarah nodded, unlatching herself from Jareth to inspect a patch of flowers.

_They _look _like hydrangeas.._

"Not to be nosy, but CD will now require training. And it's been two weeks today for Hoggle to reply."

"I only sent word, Sarah. He has to make arrangements on his own time. Letting my guests traipse the Labyrinth would make me a bad host if I don't accompany them, and make it appear as though the Labyrinth is weak."

"Sorry. I know getting ahold of Ludo or Sir Didymus would be an even bigger task, and right now, everyone is prepping for the ball. I just fail to see what the big deal is. I'm a fast learner, but no one is giving me a reason for the celebration."

"The candidate for Goblin Queen has returned, and she has the right to deny the king."

Sarah slowly turned around. "So, I can't rush into this situation, but become acclimated to the Underground, the kingdom, and you?"

"I'm honored you included me."

"Jareth. I'll say this now. You are the reason I've turned so many others down." She grinned. "I'll do my best to win your love and my right to be Queen in the court."

Jareth felt sorry for the courts. Sarah is an honest and stubborn woman. _Also beautiful..._

"I do believe it is time for lunch." Together, they swept out of the gardens.

* * *

HaHA! I have it figured out!

Evil Jareth? Done

Meet Jareth's family? Done

Save the kingdom? Done

Rule the Kingdom and maybe ascend to rule the entire Underground? MAYBE this is what my plot will be.

Let me know if other people have done this before I continue, please. (Translation-Review)


	5. Chapter 5

AAAH! I have been busy with school, I swear! And this is such a short piece, but hey, at least now I've done something.

* * *

Lunch was a small affair. It was comprised of soup, salad, and dainty sandwiches that Toby refrained from snorting at. He instead practiced court manners with the rest of them.

"CD says that the clothes will be fine. But why must he tutor under the wise man? The oldest Goblin is asleep most of the time."

"He will pay strict attention when it comes to magic. I am in a position where keeping you three intimately in my company is for the best. Would you not agree, CD?"

"I can hardly disagree."

"That's settled then." Jareth turned his attention back to his plate, and mostly to Toby. "Now, Sarah has asked for work, and as been given the library. Feel free to help her."

Toby and CD had shadows where their eyes would be anime style. _I feel a death aura should I refuse…_

"Of course we'll help." They chirped in sync.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Even smaller than I remembered, but-oh, well. Life goes on. Oh, and I was commissioned for a fic, so just about everything is on hold until I get the one-shot done.


	6. Chapter 6

Labyrinth, Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long!

After the dishes were cleared away, Sarah headed to the library with Toby and CD in tow. Jareth headed out to the Goblin City to deal with the Goblins on a local level, usually canceling taxes for favors.

The library was dusty. Sarah could tell Jareth visited only the books he absolutely needed, and loosely (if at all) organized the rest in a recognizable order. Sarah was delighted to have a many day project on her hands, and set about chatting to Toby and CD.

"First off, get the windows open. Then we dust. Next, procure information on how the existing library functions, and then we improve upon it. Oh, a list of all books and the number of copies will be needed, and tomorrow we will see to organizing the room with a reading corner."

Toby turned to CD. "Do you have any working clothes?"

"I'll be right back." Sarah and Toby headed in opposite directions. The room had a vastness to it that one may find in a church. The bookshelves rose to the very ceiling, and allowed winding staircases that had platforms every six shelves for easy access, running the length of the self. The wood had no knots in it, as far as Sarah could tell, but the grains were a long, vibrant shade that seemed to retain sunlight….._Probably does, so that a certain night owl can read at night._ The shelves were divided into three rows, which left room for the spiral staircases against the wall. The gaps in between the shelves did not have stairs, but some of the higher regions were branched by a bridging arch.

The windows were at the far back, and very dirty. Sarah wiped a lock with a kerchief.

"Achoo!"

"Sorry! I couldn't tell there was someone there."

The window appeared to have a face in the glass that slide from place to place across the framework. The features of a young, mischievous person was hard to distinguish as male or female.

"It's alright; we haven't been open in a long time is all. Your brother has sent for some soap and water already."

"Oh, good. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead. We windows may be a lot of pane, but that's because we see all going on around us. Ha ha!"

Sarah gave a grin to show her pleasure at the pun.

"Is anyone beside Jareth in charge of this room?"

"Just you."

"No previous…?"

"Nope. Do as you see fit, I'll tell Jareth as such later."

"What should I call you? Any name specifics?"

"Yue. Japanese for moon, since I'm big enough to fit a full moon in my panes."

"Well, I authorize you to close yourself if anything tries to come in or out that shouldn't. That goes for all windows on this level, I don't like having my work disturbed."

The glass smiled at her.

"I am glad to have someone with a brain in charge."

"Good. Please tell Toby he's washing all of you. I'm going to get started on that list."

CD showed up and helped them into attire more used to cleaning (matching brown and tan breeches, vests, and shirts) and got to work dusting. Halfway up the first staircase, Sarah realized she could get the shelves to list the books on them, rather than walk up and down the rows to hand-write all of it. She starred the ones that needed to be shelved correctly later, and put a heart next to the ones that were damaged. She swapped jobs with CD when she came back down the other side with writer's cramp. _Twelve bookcases, front and back, make twenty-four columns on law, etiquette, stories (histories) creatures, etc……And the order seems to be that each subject has its own bookshelf, then which platform from the floor, and then numbered one to six, and finally listed alphabetically by author's last name._

* * *

"I wonder where Jareth plans to take this." Toby mused out loud. "The ball is in two months, and he's already put Sarah in charge of his library."

Snicker. "She is several steps above a common servant. You missed a spot. So this makes her someone to reckon with, a person who's more than a guest, but not a lover-" Snap!

The window slammed shut, and a surprised owl pulled out of his dive in time for Toby to open the window again. Jareth circled, than landed inside.

"I see Sarah has gotten the part about 'spies are everywhere' down."

"Actually, Your Honor, she wanted distractions to stay out of her work."

"Well, I know one distraction she'll enjoy."

Catching Toby's cool glare of taking the pace too fast, Jareth clarified, "Hoggle will visit tomorrow."

A/N: I have a reason, not an excuse-schoolwork! And yes, I will try to repair not being consistent with carrying my work with me from now on!


	7. Chapter 7

CD really didn't want to grumble. But he hated getting up before dawn. _This need for magic was started by Kate. Jareth's friend Vaati dropped by last night and left a mirror for communication on any more magical mishaps. And we've been here nearly three weeks! Now I am skipping time in court in order to learn magic myself. I do believe that this will cause me to miss that meeting with Hoggle… _

CD pushed a lock of dark hair behind his ear. The Fay restrained from commenting on his choice for dresses, as he did fit into them with a thin, tall frame. Well, he was six feet four, and about two hundred and ten pounds. _Two months…I need to be in a recognizable grip of my magic in two months._

He stopped in front of the house. Sighing, knowing he was expected, he started to enter. Emphasis on started.

"Your first lesson is how to think of your magic. This will determine the course of your magic. You cannot enter until…."

"Until you know yourself!" The Wiseman rolled his eyes at the bird.

"O-kaaay…" _Know myself? First, I never needed magic, but now I'm in a place where I do need it. I find it useful. _

He tried to enter again. Again his foot did not cross the threshold. It seemed to collide with a wall that didn't hurt, just stopped him.

"You just need to-"

"-meditate further."

_Damn! What does Sarah do? Her magic is of a different sort, -oh. Magic is the same to me as my designs and tailor. My magic is an extension of myself, requiring energy and dedication to shape it. As with all skills, it has rules. Rules in how to use it, how to know it. Like looking at a tapestry, and seeing the wrong stitch, or the variance within a color. I am here to learn these rules._

The Wiseman smiled. "You are ready." CD entered.

* * *

Toby knew it required many more muscles to frown, but maintaining a gentile smile was starting to hurt his face.

_Especially when the ladies start fawning. But why am I here and not meeting Hoggle? Oh yeah, I'm here because the ball is only so far away…and I need dancing lessons. For traditional Fay dances. _Toby selected a partner, and the instructor moved them across the dance floor. It felt a little like chess.

* * *

Sarah decided that today was not a jean day. Rather, she slipped into a grey skirt, a long-sleeved blue silk shirt, and a grey vest. She skipped down to the garden, and just reached the benches when a voice called out.

"Sarah?"

She whipped around on one foot, overbalanced, and landed on the stone bench.

"Ow…nice to see you Hoggle."

"Thought you died and I was going crazy, that I did. But all the messages carried through, and the colony is actually well to do. But you don't remember any of that, do ya?"

"….No.."

"Ah, well, long story short, you saved us. And that's why Jareth wants to sit in on this as well. We better go."

"All right." Sarah stood up, and walked over to where Hoggle had stopped, mid-way to her. "It's nice to find you in good health."

"You already said that. It's nice to see you too!"

He exclaimed abruptly, and threw his arms around her, in a hug.

"This is touching, but after a few minutes, can't we all get an update?" Jareth breezed right on past. "There are refreshments in the gazebo."

Shrugging, Sarah followed, and Hoggle just rolled his eyes, trailing after them.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! And I have to leave soon, so please, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Labyrinth, Chapter 8

Settling in, Sarah gazed around at the octagonal interior. The pale green, fading paint had slight outlines on it, tracing all the way up to the ceiling, and then back down. Plus, the gazebo was enclosed. With only an entrance, a table had been set up in the middle of the room, covered in finger-food, Sarah noted, and some pitchers were right next to three goblets. Hoggle hopped upon the bench that covered the the other seven walls. Sarah could't stop hereself. She walked right to the opposite wall from the door and began wiping at the stone, wishing to see a clear picture.

KA-KRAC!

"Much better!" Sarah proclaimed, and then sank into the couch. Jareth was starring at her, but Sarah figured she could deal with that later. _Funny, I'm falling asleep._ Sarah fell into a light doze.

"I knew something was up when you mentioned the gazebo. But can't you trust me when it comes to Sarah? You did stick me with the title of Prince, and I'm doing my best. We're safe, well-fed, and sheltered. Er, if you don't mind me asking, how're you going to handle this?"

"Well, her extended charges are safely in many noble-or honorable- positions. Plus, Sarah was specifically given to me, but….forcing her, or manipulation, is out of the question. Not because I like her, but mere sense tells you that alienating the future Goblin Queen is not a smart move. She can strike me down or exile me." Jareth gave a wry smile. _When did toying with an amusing mortal give me an amazing bride-to-be? Not to mention, the alienation would be from her finding out about the deceit…_

"So, what can you do?"

Jareth nearly blinked, or said excuse me?, but he refrained, as Hoggle was a capable ruler.

"Soften the transition form mortal to immortal, and provide social backing."

Hoggle gazed patiently at Jareth. Jareth pretended he was really thristy, and poured himself water.

"Drop the other shoe, please."

Jareth paused, then finished swallowing. Hoggle using human expressions was a rare tactic, one that produced results. But it had been Jareth who suggested Hoggle use the phrases when dealing with….ambassadors, and such.

"I'll tell you after Sarah fully understands the situation. I have her brother surrounded by body guards learning dance, and CD- you would like him- is off at magic lessons in a sealed house. Given that he can get in."

The topic drifted to ways of supporting the the colony. Money was not a current issue, but Hoggle kept a stash for emergency, which grew at the slow rate of a gold piece a week.

Hoggle huffed. "If the power to control half the Labyrinth didn't rest in Sarah, this would never have happened."

Jareth started. "That is what I have to explain in a nutshell." Jareth gaped at Hoggle, then turned to Sarah.

"She already has her powers!?" Hoggle snorted.

"How do you think the gazebo restored itself? Magic comes from somewhere, Sarah just treated it like her llife energy, even doing Tai chi, where she expelled the magick in healthy amounts. Er, you okay, King?"

"This…sped up my plans. I am planning to have a ball where my permanent guests are introduced, and then Sarah gets permission from the Fey Queen to socially establish herself in name and power. But she has the power, the colony is in her name.. dear stars, Mother will announce my wedding date." Jareth's face was a mixture of hope, horror, and being elated.

"Mmmm.." Sarah stirred, and straightened up. "What does Hoggle have to say?" Rubbing her eyes, Sarah turned to Hoggle. "I really want to talk with you, and I fall asleep. That was.."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You restored the gazebo, was all." Sarah blinked at Hoggle.

"Can you explain that, please?"

Two hours later, Sarah was sure of four things.

1)Hoggle had matured, but he was still her friend.

2)She was more than a celebrity, she was an un-crowned and un-wedded Goblin Queen.

3)As such, she was a gain and a threat to the Labyrinth and its inhabitants.

4)She wasn't a witch, she was to become a learned sorceress.

The rest of the details were fuzzy, but clicked into place somewhere in her memory. Jareth sighed.

"Taking a direct hand in the labyrinth's affairs damaged your memory a little. Let me explain. You are an unrecognized power, and that is the new purpose of the ball. Part of power comes with the social recognition, tyng you with the rest of society, then you get to go back and rule your country, supporting others in their time of need, and receiving such yourself. The reason Hoggle rules a colony, is because he does so in your name, and I back him, but not officailly, more as an advisor."

"Ya see, Sarah, full power is granted by a treaty that keeps the Fey from warring with each other out of boredom. Plus, given the number of the race, even warring is caused by very serious offences, not just political feuding. People like CD and myself hang on to the oustide of society, enough to be recognized and rumored about. I heard that he has made quite an impression on a certain Lady already."

Both braced themselves for Sarah's reaction.

"I will need time to think this over, and I do want to inform Toby and CD. But the pressing issue here…is that really me going through the Labyrinth painted on seven walls and the ceiling?" Sarah an amused glance around the walls. "Because it explains why I was so desperate to see it fixed."

"Sarah, can you go collect Toby and CD? Hoggle and I need to discuss the colonies welfare, and I don't want you inadvertantly hurt." Nodding, Sarah excused herself.

"So, I guess it was true. Wait until Sarah died and the power was returned to you. Are ya happy with the way things actually turned out? That this" Hoggle gestured around them "was not to be the only mark she ever exixted?"

"I cannot say that I regret it, Hoggle."

Hoggle did not press Jareth. After all, who wanted to tell the Goblin King that honesty was a virtue, when anyone who wasn't a friend is an enemy?

Sarah didn't wait outside the house, she flowed right on in. Knocking at the door where she heard voices, she heard a distinct, 'We shall end here, today.' and then, "You may come in."

The room was bare. CD stood in a wood paneled room, with the Wise Man across from him. He seemed to be glowing, and then it faded. Sarah swung the door fully open, and announced, "Jareth needed to chat with Hoggle, so I'm getting you and Toby. If we're lucky, he'll stay for dinner."

CD nodded once, then thanked the Wise Man. When they showed up at the dance lessons, Sarah fell down laughing. Toby was teaching them the "Macarena".


	9. Chapter 9

Labyrinth Chapter 9

"Aren't you happy to meet Hoggle again?" Toby inquired.

"Oh, yes. But there is a new issue on top of living here, cleaning the library, the ball is in under two months, and I'm a wild card."

"But Sarah, you never start anything you can't finish." CD had his attention arrested by a patch of shadows in the corner. "You are smart," he lifted the pail up,"pretty, brave," he dunked the pail into the trough "and resourceful." CD flung the water into the shadow, revealing a wet, sputtering cluster of fairies.

"Were they spying on us?" Asked Toby.

"More like waiting." CD gestured to Sarah to wait by the fountain, and then moved forward. Sarah rolled her eyes and followed anyway. The fairies were a sodden, collapsed heap, hiccupping up water. Gingerly, CD swept the lot of about twenty girls onto his spread cloak. He than sat back, and fixed the young ladies with a glare.

"Care to explain yourselves? You're rather distracting us from dinner." One fairy disentangled herself, then fluttered up.

"We wanted to see the queen."

"Not yet I'm not." Sarah piped up behind CD.

"Is that what's going on." Toby felt relieved that the issue was one he could help in.

"Anyway, was it really important that you see me? I thought I was to keep a low profile until the ball."

"Goblin Quick Message Relay in-training, ma'am. We wanted to offer our services. Some of your friends still live within the limits, right?"

"You mean Lisa and Amy?"

"Yep!"

"…..Can I talk with you over dinner?"

"As representative, of course. But my sisters need safety. When we don't chew on flowers, we're okay to have around. Ah! I don't have a name yet, so Rep will do fine."

CD nodded to Toby, and they gently lifted the cloak at the corners and went up the steps.

When Sarah entered the banquet, she was relieved to see no servants in sight. Jareth froze.

"Are you actually sanctioning that alternative to a postal service?"

"I was thinking telegram. Useful, convenient for one or two lines, not strenuous……yes, we will talk about it." She hastened to not let Jareth feel left out, plus, she saw him eyeing the moist cloak.

"Anyway, something funny happened to Toby. Care to share?"

Jareth pulled the chair out for Sarah, seating her to his left, CD next to her. Toby and CD left the cloak between them, Toby across from CD. From the head, Jareth directed his attention to Toby on his right, next to Hoggle.

"Really, what?"

Toby smirked. "Your uptight guards limbered to the Macarena. Think I'll teach them the Hokey Pokey after the next lesson."

Hoggle politely snickered.

"Well, it must have been a treat to you all."

Jareth said benignly. "What about you, CD?"

"Can magick really be treated as ….an object, a talent, a skill in the sense of being an extension of yourself? Mostly sums up my afternoon."

Jareth nodded. "So Hoggle, what about the colony? Toby and CD want to speak with you."

"Well, ya see, three winters ago…" the conversation continued in a good natured vein. But when CD and Toby retired, CD paused outside of his room.

"Can you believe…that felt like a family?"

Toby smiled. "Yes.'


End file.
